


Frometheus

by thetikkiroom



Series: Drabbledygook [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, the fact plagg/camembert isn't a tag is heresy, the violence tag is a precaution for what plagg does to cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetikkiroom/pseuds/thetikkiroom
Summary: Just a little crack drabble about a sentimonster made of camembert.





	Frometheus

At last, Plagg's time had come. As Adrien and Plagg simply stared at the newest Sentimonster, a wheel of cheese given a humanoid shape, Plagg's stomach growled the loudest either had heard. "Adrien," Plagg shakily said, "I'm not hallucinating or dreaming again, am I?"  
"No, Plagg, you're not," Adrien turned to Plagg, a sinister grin on his face, and jabbed a thumb in the Camembert monstrosity's direction. "Sic it."  
Plagg needed no further invitation. The irony of Adrien's chosen command for a dog merely served to make Plagg more ruthless as he chowed down on the Camemonster.  
Adrien watched in disgusted and horrified glee as the Camemonster shrieked and tried to get away from Plagg, who could only be described at this point as a vengeful cheese termite.  
The poor monster even regrew what Plagg devoured, changing its name in Adrien's mind to "Frometheus".  
A bewildered Ladybug landed fairly close to the alley Adrien had hidden himself in, so flabbergasted she only mouthed "what the-" before facepalming so hard, it sounded like a watermelon hitting pavement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this except that I accidentally created a way to combine the French word for cheese and Prometheus into one word. Totally by a happy little accident.


End file.
